


Local Sciencers

by ARE_YOU_LOST



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Dr. STONE Manga Spoilers, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Please Don't Kill Me, it started for the gays memeing but Shit Happens, ngl yall may wanna kill chrome lol, the tsusen is also one sided dw, there will be ships added, there's so much that happens, yes the sengen is one sided on gen's side
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21592228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARE_YOU_LOST/pseuds/ARE_YOU_LOST
Summary: Ukyo Saionji:This is probably the worst thing you've done, Senkuu. And yes I'm counting the time you talked about lactation in front of Suika.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ruri (Dr. STONE), Chrome/Ginrou (Dr. STONE), Chrome/Saionji Ukyou, Francois (Dr. STONE)/Nanami Ryusui, Ishigami Senkuu/Ogawa Yuzuriha/Ooki Taiju, Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa, Kinrou/Titan (Dr. STONE)
Comments: 49
Kudos: 127





	1. Ukyo's lactation kink

**Author's Note:**

> I know there are too many ot3s. But do I care? No!! Be gay, ship everything babie!!

_ [Senkuu Ishigami has created the chatroom] _

_ [Senkuu Ishigami has renamed the chat to "Local Sciencers"] _

_ [Senkuu Ishigami has invited Chrome, Francois Nanami, Garnet, Gen Asagiri, Ginrou, Kinrou, Kohaku, Nikki Hanada, Ruby, Ruri, Ryusui Nanami, Sapphire, Taiju Ooki, Titan, Ukyo Saionji, Yo Uei, and Yuzuriha Ogawa to Local Sciencers]  _

  
  


**Ukyo Saionji:** This is probably the worst thing you've done, Senkuu. And yes I'm counting the time you talked about lactation in front of Suika.

**Ukyo Saionji:** NO

**Ukyo Saionji:** I

**Ukyo Saionji:** _I MEANT LACERATION_

_ [Ryusui Nanami has changed Ukyo Saoinji's name to "lactation kink"] _

**Yuzuriha Ogawa:** SHQHHZHAJAJSK

**Gen Asagiri:** LACTATION???

**lactation kink:** NOOOO

**lactation kink:** _ RYUSUI WHY _

_ [Ryusui Nanami has changed their name to "Captain Ryusui"]  _

**Captain Ryusui:** It's only fitting:) 

**lactation kink:** It Is Not

**lactation kink:** I don't have a lactation kink

**Captain Ryusui:** Your autocorrect says otherwise-- 

**Gen Asagiri:** I don't know, Ukyo-chan, that sure sounds like something someone in denial would say~! 

**Titan:** ^^

**Yo Uei:** ^^^

**lactation kink:** WH

**lactation kink:** WHY ARE YOU ENCOURAGING THEM?? 

**lactation kink:** AND MY PHONE HAS SWIPE, WHICH IS WHY IT CORRECTED TO TH A T 

**Gen Asagiri:** ♪ \\(^ω^\ ) \\(^ω^*)/ ( /^ω^)/♪♪

**lactation kink:** .

**lactation kink:** Fuck you too 

**Gen Asagiri:** (●´⌓`●)

**Captain Ryusui:** _ Sure _

_ [Yuzuriha Ogawa has changed their name to "crying"] _

**crying:** I'm begging you guys, can we NOT talk about lactation? 

**Senkuu Ishigami:** Well, as long as I have you begging

**crying:** WH

**Gen Asagiri:** SENKUU-CHAN??

**Senkuu Ishigami:** . 

**Senkuu Ishigami:** I didn't mean to send that. 

**Captain Ryusui:** Ah!! Have you finally confesses to Yuzuriha and Taiju?

**Captain Ryusui:** I've been wondering when you would pursue what you desire! 

**Francois Nanami:** _ Sir, not now. _

**Chrome:** 👀

**Gen Asagiri:** Now now, Ryusui-chan. Let's not be hasty. Senkuu was probably just joking around^^; 

**Kohaku:** I don't know, Gen. I haven't heard him joke like that with anyone else. 

**Gen Asagiri:** Surely Yuzuriha-chan and Taiju-chan are different, since they've been his friends since they were kids. 

**crying:** Mhm!! 

**crying:** Besides...it's not like he would have feelings for me or Taiju. 

**crying:** Remember? He said romantic love is illogical, and he can't afford to be distracted now of all times. 

**Senkuu Ishigami:** ...yeah. Gross, I wouldn't pursue a relationship with the stakes so high. I still have humanity to bring back. 

**crying:** Don't worry, Senkuu!! Taiju and I will stay by your side and help you no matter how long it takes to save everyone. 

**Taiju Ooki:** YEAH!!! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO GO TO SPACE TOGETHER AFTER YOU SAVE EVERYONE, JUST LIKE WE PLANNED!!!

**Senkuu Ishigami:** You don't have to use all caps, big oaf. This is a text conversation. 

**Ruby:** C'mon!!! Are you going to ignore their heartfelt messages? Boooooo

**Sapphire:** BOOOOOOOOO

**Gen Asagiri:** Aha, I'm afraid that's just how our dear Senkuu is…

**Kinrou:** … 

**Kinrou:** While I respect our Chief's integrity, I have to agree with Ruby and Sapphire here. 

**Kinrou:** It's only fair that someone reply with an equally heartfelt message when given one.

**Titan:** Translation--  _ BOOOOOOOOOOO _

**Kinrou:** That too. 

**crying:** Ahhh, no!! Taiju and I are used to how Senkuu is, it's fine!!

**Taiju Ooki:** In tsundere speak he basically just said "I love you two"!!!!

**Nikki Hanada:** Oh my gosh...yall are too cute…

**Senkuu Ishigami:** …

_ [Senkuu Ishigami has changed his name to "Village Chief"]  _

**Village Chief:** In case anyone needs a reminder 🙂

**Captain Ryusui:** You're correct, I apologize. Let me amend things with a Hot Take

_ [Captain Ryusui has changed Taiju Ooki's name to Himbo Supreme]  _

**Himbo Supreme:** Eh? 

**lactation kink:** BZBWHAHJSJA 

**Nikki Hanada:** I MEAN-- 

**Gen Asagiri:** HE ISN'T WRONG 

**Chrome:** What's a himbo? Is it a type of fighter?

**Captain Ryusui:** I'm going to tell him

**lactation kink:** DO NOT

**Village Chief:** If you value your life, say nothing more. 

**Captain Ryusui:** But--

**Village Chief:** _Not. A. Thing._

**Captain Ryusui:** Okay,  _ dad _

**Village Chief:** You're older than me, 

**Gen Asagiri:** Daddy?

**Village Chief:** Anddd that's enough for today, I'm going to shut the server down before it causes a power outage. 

**Chrome:** That can happen?! 

  
**Village Chief:** Sure:)))


	2. Trouble in Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Gay Robinhood:**   
>  And that's how Ryusui ended up buck naked in my hut with Francois, Chrome, Gen, Senkuu, Taiju, and Kohaku with a jar of honey and what I can only assume was a deck of rigged cards, which is why I want to kill him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE FHHENZNSNSNS TO MAKE UP FOR IT, THE CHAPTER IS LONGER THAN THE LAST ONE. THANK-YOU FOR UR COMMENTS N KIND WORDS THOUGH !! THEY HELPED A LOT

_ [lactation kink has changed their name to "Gay Robinhood]  _

**Gay Robinhood:** Village Chief, permission to murder Ryusui in the name of peace? 

**Village Chief:** Permission granted. 

**Captain Ryusui:** Are you not even going to ask why?!?

**Village Chief:** No, that isn't necessary when it comes to you 🙂

**Captain Ryusui:** I am  _ affronted _

**Captain Ryusui:** _ OFFENDED _

**Captain Ryusui:** I Have Done Nothing Wrong In My Life Ever!! 

**Captain Ryusui:** Ask Francois!!! 

**Francois Nanami:** ...

**Francois Nanami:** I'm afraid I don't hold the answers you seek,  _ Sir. _

**Captain Ryusui:** betrayal.png 

**Francois Nanami:** ┐( ˘_˘ )┌ 

**Gen Asagiri:** Can I get an F in the chat for Ryusui? 

**Captain Ryusui:** 😔😔😔

**Nikki Hanada:** F 

**Himbo Supreme:** F 

**Francois Nanami:** F 

**Yo Uei:** F 

**Village Chief:** F

**Gay Robinhood:** F

**Titan:** F 

**Chrome:** F 

**Ruri:** Why are we all f-ing Ryusui-san? 

**Nikki Hanada:** HDHWJWJJXJWJWJSJJ

**Gen Asagiri:** _ RURI-CHAN,  _

**Gen Asagiri:** I'm afraid that doesn't sound like what you mean it to sound, my dear…

**Gen Asagiri:** It's...

**Ruri:** Eh? How does sound then, Gen-kun? 

**Gen Asagiri:** Well

**Gen Asagiri:** _ I, uh, _

**Ruri:** I'd love to learn as much as I can about it from you:) 

**Gen Asagiri:** JDHWJSJJSKQKZKKAA

**Gen Asagiri:** It seems Senkuu-chan is calling for me! I'll get to you later, miss Priestess! 

_ [Gen Asagiri has changed Ruri's name to Priestess]  _

**Priestess:** Oh! Okay! Thank-you anyways, I'll see you later?

**Gen Asagiri:** Of course, our dear Priestess.

**Village Chief:** I gotta hand it to you, Miss Priestess, I didn't think you had it in you.

**Priestess:** ( ꈍᴗꈍ*)

**crying:** W-Wait! I apologize for bringing this up so late, but Ukyo-kun, why are we killing Ryusui-kun? 

**crying:** I'm sure there's a way we can resolve this peacefully…!!!

**Gay Robinhood:** Ah, it's alright Yuzuriha-chan! I don't want you to waste your time getting involved in something like this

**Gay Robinhood:** It's dumb, really;; 

**crying:** It's really okay!! I'd like to hear anyways, dumb things always make me smile.

**Gay Robinhood:** Only if you're sure..! 

**crying:** I am!!! ୧( ˵ ° ~ ° ˵ )୨

**Gay Robinhood:** Well, it started this morning…

  
\-   
  
  


**Ruri > Chrome**

  
  
  


**Ruri:** Are you with Ukyo again? 

**Ruri:** You guys have been spending an awful lot of time together lately, you know…

**Ruri:** Ginrou is worried they upset you. You know how worried they gets, after  _ that time _ . 

**Chrome:** I'm spending time with  **all** of the other Five Generals, not just Ukyo. 

**Chrome:** I've been really busy lately, with helping Senkuu manage his experiments, run the village, and helping prepare for the next time we take off on the Perseus. 

**Chrome:** They know how much I'm balancing work with experiments and sleep, I don't have much personal time, it's not just  _ them _ I'm not spending time with

**Chrome:** I haven't even been able to spend time with you OR Kohaku lately…

**Ruri:** I understand that!! I would drop it, but...you can't deny that you're different with Ukyo then you are Senkuu, Ryusui, or Gen. 

**Chrome:** Maybe I am, is that a crime? 

**Chrome:** We just clicked, is all. It's not like it means anything^^ 

**Ruri:** Does Ukyo know that..? Or that you're currently dating Ginrou? 

**Chrome:** You know that we aren't out yet. 

**Chrome:** Can we just drop it? I don't know what you're accusing me of, but I'm a faithful boyfriend. I would never hurt Ginrou. 

**Ruri:** I'm sorry, I just…

**Ruri:** I don't want you or either of  _ them _ to get hurt. 

**Ruri:** I love you, and I know you're stressed 

**Ruri:** But 

**Ruri:** I'm worried about the decisions you're making...they're not like you. 

**Chrome:** Thanks for worrying, but I'm fine and so is my relationship. I'll see you later. 

**Ruri:** ...okay. Just, please be careful. 

**Chrome:** I will. 

**Ruri:** I love you? 

**Chrome:** ...I love you too, sis. 

  
  
\-   
  
  


**[Local Sciencers]**

  
  


**Gay Robinhood:** And that's how Ryusui ended up buck naked in  _ my _ hut with Francois, Chrome, Gen, Senkuu, Taiju, and Kohaku with a jar of honey and what I can only assume was a deck of rigged cards, which is why I want to kill him.

**Captain Ryusui:** I said I was sorry!! 

**Gay Robinhood:** No you didn't! 

**Captain Ryusui:** Besides, it's not like I was the only one there!! 

**Captain Ryusui:** Titan and Ruby were there at the start too

**Gay Robinhood:** Yeah, but nobody else wasted all of my honey  _ like that _

**crying:** I…

**crying:** Ryusui-kun……

**Captain Ryusui:** Do you have my back, Yuzuriha-chan? 😭😭😭

**crying:** ...I don't know. 

**Captain Ryusui:** YUZURIHA-CHANNNNNN

**Village Chief:** Well, Judge Yuzuriha, what's your ruling? 

**crying:** _ hhhhhhhhh _

**crying:** I rule that…

**crying:** Ryusui Nanami is innocent of his accused crimes. 

**Captain Ryusui:** YUZURIHA!!!!!!!!!

**Gay Robinhood:** Damn. 

**Gay Robinhood:** I'll get him the next time he's a haphazard to society. 

**Francois Nanami:** Ah, so this is why Sir ran out of our hut. Miss Yuzuriha, Village Chief, I believe the Master is on his way to where you are currently to give Miss Yuzuriha a hug. 

**crying:** A hug? WhdjjsajJHDNWNAMZKAK 

M 

**Village Chief:** 😶😶😶

**Gen Asagiri:** IS SHE OKAY, SENKUU-CHAN??? 

**Chrome:** Ah, rip her back, as the kids would say. 

**Yo Uei:** We're all older than you by thousands of years!!! 

**Himbo Supreme:** WAHHH, YO IS RIGHT?!?!

**Himbo Supreme:** I FORGOT, BUT THAT'S WHY WE'RE ALLOWED TO DRINK LEGALLY!!!!! 

**Village Chief:** Again with the caps lock, Big Oaf. You don't need to have them on in text. 

**Ginrou:** Is...nobody going to check on Yuzuriha? 

**Gay Robinhood:** She'll be fine, Ryusui is a  _ gentle _ giant. Nothing like Tsukasa was, haha. 

**Himbo Supreme:** …

**Himbo Supreme:** Senkuu, are you…

**Village Chief:** It's fine. 

**Himbo Supreme:** I'll come over!!! Is it okay if I wash up first? 

**Village Chief:** ...yeah. 

**Gen Asagiri:** Do you need me there too as well, Senkuu-chan? 

**Village Chief:** Hah, I kind of want to be alone tonight, mentalist. 

**Gen Asagiri:** Okay. Don't be afraid to ask if you need anything, okay Senkuu-chan~? 

**Village Chief:** I'll keep that in mind. 

**Himbo Supreme:** @crying Do you have our blankets that we use in our place? 

**crying:** Yes !! And the dolls are on the window for the telescope. 

**Himbo Supreme:** I'll be there soon!!!! 

**Village Chief:** You guys are too doting for your own good 

**crying:** We just want to make sure you know we're here for you, Senkuu-kun💝

**Himbo Supreme:** YEAH!!!! 

**Village Chief:** ...I'm going to be busy, so the server is going offline again. Goodnight, everyone. 

**Gen Asagiri:** night 

**Gay Robinhood:** Nunight!!! 

**Captain Ryusui:** Goodnight! 

**Ruri:** I'll see you guys tomorrow^^ 

  
\-   
  
  


**Ukyo Saionji > Gen Asagiri**

  
  
  


**Ukyo Saionji:** That was rough, are you doing okay? 

**Gen Asagiri:** Whatever do you mean, Ukyo-chan? I'm fine:) 

**Ukyo Saionji:** You know what I mean. Pretty much everybody knows how you feel for  _ him _ . 

**Ukyo Saionji:** And how he feels for  _ those two _ . 

**Gen Asagiri:** I don't feel any way except admiration for Senkuu and his intelligence. No more and no less. 

**Ukyo Saionji:** We both know that's crap but there's no use in dwelling on it since I can't force you to admit anything 

**Ukyo Saionji:** _ But _ , I can let you know that you have a friend in me, if you ever need to talk. 

**Ukyo Saionji:** Internalizing this stuff isn't healthy, and I just want you to know I'm here to listen, if nothing else. 

**Gen Asagiri:** Thank-you, Ukyo. I'll...keep you in mind, if things get too much. 

**Gen Asagiri:** So long as you promise to come to me about anything involving Chrome-chan!! 

**Ukyo Saionji:** Wh,,,

**Ukyo Saionji:** Well...we're not anything  _ yet. _

**Ukyo Saionji:** But I think we've been vibing. We've been together a lot more, lately. 

**Gen Asagiri:** Oho? Well, 

**Gen Asagiri:** Just be careful, I have a feeling things aren't as easy as they seem, 'kay? 

**Ukyo Saionji:** Thank-you, Gen. I appreciate your concern^^ 

**Ukyo Saionji:** I'm going to log off before Senkuu turns off the entire server. Goodnight ☺️

**Gen Asagiri:** Ninight, Ukyo-chan!

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls don't kill me for the one sided sengen. 
> 
> Also. Yeah. Chrome,,, isn't making the best decisions but he's very stressed and only human so pls don't kill him either hdjejzjsjajsj


	3. And so it continues...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Ginrou:** Okay. Kinrou is calling me, bye

**Ginrou:** Has anyone seen Chrome? 

**Ginrou:** We had plans today but I haven't seen him…

**Gay Robinhood:** He's with me right now! I'm sorry, want me to remind him? 

**Ginrou:** It's fine. It wasn't that important anyways ^^ 

**Gay Robinhood:** If you say so! If it was science related, maybe you can ask Senkuu? 

**Ginrou:** yeah 

**Gay Robinhood:** You're sure it's not important? 

**Captain Ryusui:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Captain Ryusui:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Captain Ryusui:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Gay Robinhood:** Fear 

**Gay Robinhood:** What are you up to? 

**Captain Ryusui:** So...we all know Senkuu  _ spent the night _ with those two, right? 

**Gay Robinhood:** ...okay, and? 

**Captain Ryusui:** Either my eyes were deceiving me, or I seen our Village Chief leaving the observatory looking ruffled up after a night with Taiju and Yuzuriha! 

**Chrome:** 👀👀👀

**Nikki Hanada:** lurking.png 

**Gen Asagiri:** You'll have to be more specific, Ryusui-chan, considering our dear Senkuu's hair is always...ruffled, as you would put it. 

**Yo Uei:** I hate to agree with that twink but yeah 

**Minami:** So we need to collect evidence! 

**Gen Asagiri:** That's not exactly what I meant…

**Captain Ryusui:** The lady is correct! Should there be doubters like our little Ukyo here, we need to provide evidence! 

**Gay Robinhood:** Is it ethical to be prying into our friends' sex lives? 

**Yo Uei:** None of you except Chrome are my friends. 

**Gen Asagiri:** I agree with Ukyo-chan! 

**Titan:** I find this amusing, so I say do it. 

**Ruby:** ^ 

**Chrome:** ^^ 

**Kohaku:** ^^^ 

**Francois:** ^^^^ 

**Kinrou:** I am avidly against this! Prying into our  _ Chief's  _ business for your own amusement is wrong! 

**Ruri:** Mhm! Even if something did happen, shouldn't we respect their privacy and wait for them to say it? 

**Gen Asagiri:** Ruri-sama, ever benevolent, you would never refuse  _ her _ , would you? 

**Kinrou:** I'm the one who brought it up…

**Captain Ryusui:** . 

**Captain Ryusui:** _ … _

**Captain Ryusui:** I reluctantly concede, but only because it's our Priestess asking. 

**Kinrou:** _?!?!?!!?!? _

**Kinrou:** What am I, fish guts?! 

**Titan:** It's okay, honey. I think you're cute!! 

**Kinrou:** dhhsjajHDJAJQJXJAJAJ 

**Kinrou:** I

**Kinrou:** Thank-you, 

**Kinrou:** I...think you're cute too. 

**Titan:** 😘😘😘

**Kinrou:** 😊😚💞

**Chrome:** Can you save the PDA for off the server? 

**Gen Asagiri:** You're one to speak,  _ Chrome-chan.  _

**Chrome:** What are you talking about? I have never once been as bad as them with anyone!! 

**Gen Asagiri:** Ukyo-chan. 

**Chrome:** …

**Chrome:** What about us? 

**Gen Asagiri:** I'm just saying you're  _ always _ together. And more affectionate then you are with any of us. 

**Chrome:** We all know Senkuu isn't comfortable with anyone but Taiju, Yuzuriha, and Mirai's affection! 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Titan > Ginrou**

  
  
  


**Titan:** I'm sorry to say it again but if you're not going to talk to him about Ukyo…

**Titan:** You should take a break. 

**Ginrou:** We've had plenty of a break away from one another

**Titan:** That's not what I mean. 

**Titan:** I'm fine not telling Kinrou since we both know he would kill Chrome for hurting you

**Titan:** But you're possibly my closest friend. 

**Titan:** I hate seeing you hurt, and that you're letting him walk all over you

**Titan:** You deserve  _ better _

**Titan:** A lot better. I'm not going to make you do anything of course, it's your choice, but I think breaking up with him is what would be best for you. All he's been doing is brushing off and hiding your relationship for the past few months. 

**Titan:** I understood it before, that he was scared to be out and I don't hold that against him. 

**Titan:** But forgetting plans he had with you, never making time, and flirting with another person?

**Titan:** That's horrible. He probably isn't meaning to hurt you but  _ he is _ . 

**Ginrou:** ...thanks. I appreciate but I  _ can't _ . 

**Titan:** Why??? He's hurting you, you don't need to put up with that. You shouldn't have to.

**Ginrou:** I love Chrome. 

**Ginrou:** Even if he makes me sad, I don't mind waiting and taking it. Even if I don't have to, I  _ want  _ to wait. 

**Titan:** If you keep forgiving him for messing up with no apology, things will only get worse. 

**Ginrou:** ...yeah. 

**Ginrou:** I think I'll talk to him. If things are like this after that, then I'll tell him I want a break from  _ us.  _

**Titan:** Good!! 

**Titan:** Be careful, I just have a bad feeling about things…

**Ginrou:** Thanks, Titan. It helps me a lot knowing that you're here💛

**Titan:** Always🖤 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**[Local Sciencers]**

  
  
  


**Gen Asagiri:** Fine, fine. I concede! If Chrome-chan wants to deny the fact that he's a disaster bi, then he can! 

**Captain Ryusui:** . 

_ [Captain Ryusui has changed Chrome's name to "Disaster Bi"]  _

**Disaster Bi:** Fuck you. 

**Ruri:** _ Chrome!  _

**Gay Robinhood:** WHAT

**Gay Robinhood:** WHO TAUGHT HIM THAT?! 

**Captain Ryusui:** It wasn't me! 

**Nikki Hanada:** I don't like cussing. 

**Gen Asagiri:** I blame Senkuu-chan! 

**Gen Asagiri:** He's the only possible on Chrome would listen to! 

**Gen Asagiri:** They're basically our resident senpai-kohai duo 

**Gen Asagiri:** It's either him or Yo. 

**Yo Uei:** Last time I said fuck in front of Chrome, Kohaku nearly killed me. 

**Yo Uei:** You're an idiot if you think I'd risk  _ that _ . 

**Kohaku:** 🙂🙂🙂

**Disaster Bi:** I've gotta go, bye! 

**Disaster Bi:** ...pun unintended

**Gen Asagiri:** _ CHROME-CHAN--  _

  
  
  
  
  


**Ginrou > Chrome**

  
  


**Ginrou:** Can we talk? 

**Chrome:** Of course!! What is it? 

**Ginrou:** I haven't talked about it because I know you're busy with all of your science and stuff…

**Ginrou:** But it seems like we haven't had any time together in a few months. 

**Ginrou:** I know things can't be the same as before which is fine but you always say you're too busy, and when we  _ do  _ make plans you cancel or forget because of other people…

**Ginrou:** It's like you don't-- 

**Ginrou:** I just miss you.

**Chrome:** I'm sorry for forgetting about our plans today but that wasn't just because of Ukyo.

**Chrome:** We went to gather supplies for my next experiment with Senkuu!!! 

**Ginrou:** Okay. 

**Chrome:** I can make it up to you, but it's not personal. I haven't spent any time with Kohaku or Ruri lately either, and they're like family. 

**Chrome:** I honestly didn't mean to hurt you, though. 

**Chrome:** But that doesn't excuse it. I hurt you and that's not okay, because I love you. 

**Chrome:** I promise, I want to keep making this work but we have a world to save. I hope you can understand that…

**Ginrou:** I do. I only want you to put in more effort, it feels like I'm the only one who cares. 

**Chrome:** I do care!! 

**Chrome:** I ten billion percent care, as Senkuu would say!!! 

**Chrome:** I can't promise you all of my time, but I can  _ try _ to make sure we have time together the next time I'm free. 

**Ginrou:** Okay. Kinrou is calling me, bye. 

**Chrome:** ...okay, goodnight. 

  
  



	4. Quality Time (is Best Spent Together)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Priestess:**  
>  Eh? What did I miss...?

**Village Chief:** … _ fine _ . 

_ [Village Chief has changed their name to Begrudging Sneepie] _

_ [Begrudging Sneepie has changed Disaster Bi's name to Kohai] _

_ [Gen Asagiri has changed Kohai's name to Beloved Kohai]  _

**Priestess:** Eh? What did I miss...?

**Beloved Kohai:** Senkuu is my "senpai"!! 

**Beloved Kohai:** It's an old world term for someone who guides and works with you!!!!

**Beloved Kohai:** And  _ I  _ think it's quite fitting of what he is to me 😄

**Begrudging Sneepie:** Don't get all mushy on me now. 

**Begrudging Sneepie:** I expect you to be in the lab in ten minutes.

**Beloved Kohai:** Actually...I hoped to do this on person but

**Beloved Kohai:** I'm taking a break from my duties for a few days. 

**Beloved Kohai:** Ukyo agreed to take my place and help you when you need

**Beloved Kohai:** There's something very dear to me that I've been neglecting and I want to fix things. 

**Begrudging Sneepie:** Okay, well @Gay Robinhood, I hope you're ready to be worked to the bone. 

**Priestess:** I'm still a bit lost? 

**Gen Asagiri:** Oh? What about, my lovely Priestess? 

**Priestess:** Why is it "sneepie" when Chrome said "senpai"? 

**Himbo Supreme:** Aww, Senkuu got himself a kohai on his level, finally!!! 

**Begrudging Sneepie:** When he first read the word out loud, Chrome thought it was pronounced snee-pie. 

**Begrudging Sneepie:** Hence my embarassing name. 

**Nikki Hanada:** JFJWJSJDJSKS

**Nikki Hanada:** It's funny but in a cute way, I guess? 

**crying:** I agree with Nikki, it sounds cute^^ 

**Beloved Kohai:** (灬º‿º灬) 

**Captain Ryusui:** Look at you go!!

**Captain Ryusui:** Getting all the girls  _ and  _ Ukyo, haha!! 

**Titan:** …

**Beloved Kohai:** I'm not  _ getting _ any of them!! 

**Beloved Kohai:** They're just my friends. 

**Priestess:** Mhm!! If Chrome is getting them, then  _ I  _ have feelings for Gen-kun. 

**Begrudging Sneepie:** Oya? 👀👀

**Gen Asagiri:** HDHWHHWJXJWJJ 

**Captain Ryusui:** Oya oya? 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Chrome > Ruri **

**Chrome:** YOU STILL HAVE A THING FOR  _ HIM?!? _

**Ruri:** ;) 

**Ruri:** Also...I'm glad you're finally taking some time to put actual effort into your relationship with Ginrou. 

**Ruri:** They may or may not have a surprise for you tonight!

**Chrome:** Wh-- 

**Chrome:** Surprise?? 

**Chrome:** What surprise??

**Chrome:** R U R I 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**[Local Sciencers]**

  
  
  


**Gen Asagiri:** What I'm saying is we shouldn't look so deeply into what Ruri-chan meant!! 

**Gen Asagiri:** She should speak for herself! 

**Begrudging Sneepie:** For once, I agree with the mentalist. 

**Gen Asagiri:** SENKUU-CHANNNNN (っ˘з(˘⌣˘ )

**Begrudging Sneepie:** Never mind, he can perish 

**Titan:** pfffFFFTTT 

**Gen Asagiri:** (〒﹏〒) So cruel…

**Gen Asagiri:** How dear Taiju and Yuzuriha put up with this constant  _ bellying _ is a mystery to me

_ [Captain Ryusui has changed Gen Asagiri's name to being bellied]  _

**Kohaku:** If you want my take, I think it's because Senkuu is softer with them. 

**Begrudging Sneepie:** _ SHUT _

**Begrudging Sneepie:** One more word and I banish you, lioness. 

**Kohaku:** That lioness only furthers my cause, and I was already disgraced by one village chief, what's another one? 

**Kinrou:** I hate to go against the Chief's direct orders, but I noticed as well. 

**Yo Uei:** It ain't that hard to tell imo

**Yo Uei:** He built a phone so he could talk to them again instead of guns, which would have given him a bigger advantage and would take a lot less work than finding an uber rare metal that only spawns in deep caves. 

**crying:** WHDHHSJSJSKS

**crying:** I doubt he did all of that just for us!! 

**crying:** It  _ did _ give you a tactical advantage and Taiju wants this to be a bloodless war. 

**crying:** It...was only the logical course of action. Right, Senkuu-kun? 

**Titan:** 👀👀👀

**Begrudging Sneepie:** Well…

**Captain Ryusui:** _ oya oya? _

**being bellied:** _ Oya Oya Oya?!?  _

**Priestess:** If I may weigh in…

**Priestess:** Even if it did give us an advantage, I think that to his core, Senkuu-kun just missed those two. 

**Priestess:** He's a smart guy and logical thinker, but he's a person too. Of course he missed them, it's only natural to miss the two who matter most to you after a year. 

**Priestess:** After all, I missed Kohaku, Chrome, and Gen more than anything when you left and made it to that island. 

**being bellied:** Ruri-chan…

**Kohaku:** . 

**Kohaku:** Be Prepared. 

**Priestess:** HUH? 

**Gay Robinhood:** Well, it was nice knowing you. 

**Begrudging Sneepie:** It's truly a shame that  _ this _ is how she goes out 

**Gay Robinhood:** A tragedy indeed

**Captain Ryusui:** You're talking like she's already died! I'm sure Kohaku is just touched that her sister missed her! 

**being bellied:** (´；ω；｀)

**Begrudging Sneepie:** You good, mentalist? 

**being bellied:** She missed me, 

**Nikki Hanada:** Awww!! 

**Nikki Hanada:** Of course she did, you're close aren't you? 

**being bellied:** (个_个)

**Gay Robinhood:** I think she broke him

**Himbo Supreme:** Oh!!! Are Gen and Ruri like me, Yuzuriha, and Senkuu? 

**Begrudging Sneepie:** Hah...what a comparison. 

**Begrudging Sneepie:** But surprisingly accurate.

**Begrudging Sneepie:** Yeah, they're like us, big oaf.

**Himbo Supreme:** Then I'm glad for them!!! 

**Himbo Supreme:** They deserve to have someone they trust more than anyone!!!! 

**crying:** Mhm! If our Priestess feels even  _ any _ semblance of what I feel for Taiju-kun and Senkuu-kun, then Gen-kun is a lucky man. 

**Himbo Supreme:** 😭😭😭 YUZURIHAAAA

**Begrudging Sneepie:** ...no need to say the obvious, Yuzuriha. 

**crying:** Ah!!! I'm sorry if I made things awkward!! 

**Captain Ryusui:** Never apologize for speaking from your heart!! If it was what you desired to say, then there is no need to feel bad! 

**Francois Nanami:** As I have said before:  _ desire is noble _ . This pertains to you as well. 

**Kinrou:** The Chief has yet again shut down someone who opened up their heart to him…

**Kinrou:** Not to be improper, but @Ruby @Sapphire @Garnet @Titan. You four know what to do. 

**Titan:** Just say boo like a normal person. You aren't above it, my dear. 

**Titan:** With that said,

**Titan:** BOO

**Ruby:** BOOOOOOOOO!!! Such a shame, poor Yuzuriha 

**Garnet:** BOOO x3 

**Sapphire:** Ah? 

**Sapphire:** Is this our thing, now? 

**Yo Uei:** P much

**Nikki Hanada:** It seems that way 

**Kohaku:** Yeah

**Ruby:** C'mon, sis!!! 

**Ruby:** Say it,  _ say it, SAY IT!!! _

**Garnet:** Say ittttttt

**Sapphire:** … 

**Titan:** It's only proper!!! 

**Sapphire:** I hate you guys. 

**Sapphire:** Boo, I guess. 

**Begrudging Sneepie:** If you're all done trying to roast me, @Gay Robinhood I need help in the lab ASAP. 

**Gay Robinhood:** Aye aye, sir! 

**Captain Ryusui:** Hmph. 

**Francois Nanami:** _ Sir, now is not the time. _

**Begrudging Sneepie:** Is there a problem? 

**Captain Ryusui:** Ukyo has never said "aye aye" to me despite me being a captain!! 

**Captain Ryusui:** I just find it funny how he's fine calling you that, is all.

**Gay Robinhood:** This again??? 

**Captain Ryusui:** _ Yes _ , this again!!

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Ruri > Gen Asagiri**

  
  
  


**Ruri:** I just wanted to check in on you.

**Ruri:** Are you doing okay, Gen-kun?

**Ruri:** I know about your thing for Senkuu, and how hard it must be seeing him with  _ them _ . And hearing about him with them. 

**Gen Asagiri:** Ruri-chan is far too sweet~!! 

**Ruri:** I just care about my friend^^ 

**Gen Asagiri:** I'm fine, my dear. 

**Gen Asagiri:** There's no need to worry about little old me! 

**Gen Asagiri:** Also, I believe it's worth mentioning that I missed you the most when I was gone too. 

**Ruri:** HDHWHWHJAjwja

**Ruri:** I-- ♥️❤️💖

**Gen Asagiri:** Though I guess with your new found role, you  _ have  _ to stay, huh? 

**Gen Asagiri:** Even if some of us did want to invite you;; 

**Ruri:** Ah, yeah. I'm grateful to Senkuu for giving me equal power as him as village Priestess, I really am!! 

**Ruri:** But it's all...so much. I love guiding our people, but I don't want to make a mistake. One mistake could get any of them killed…

**Ruri:** And I'm just not smart like you, or Senkuu. 

**Ruri:** Ah!! I'm sorry for putting all of that on you!

**Gen Asagiri:** _ Ruri.  _

**Gen Asagiri:** You don't need to apologize for worrying, you caring so much is why you're perfect for leading  _ our _ village. We all trust you to make the right choice because we trust you, and your judgement.

**Gen Asagiri:** You don't know everything, but Senkuu-chan doesn't either!! You're just as valuable as any of the Five Generals. Your knowledge is why we've made it as far as we have. 

**Ruri:** Gen-kun, I'm. Crying? 

**Gen Asagiri:** OH!! I'M SORRY-- I didn't mean to upset you, my dear. 

**Ruri:** No! I meant as in you made me feel so  _ happy _ that I started crying. 

**Ruri:** You're very sweet, I'm glad that we're friends!! 

**Gen Asagiri:** As am I, my lovely Priestess. 

**Gen Asagiri:** I'm afraid I have responsibilities to tend to, but would you like to meet in our usual spot? 

**Ruri:** Yes😊😊 

**Gen Asagiri:** I'll see you at the same time as usual as well, then^^ 

**Ruri:** Of course. 

**Ruri:** Oh! 

**Ruri:** I may be a bit late because I agreed to do a favour for Ginrou. 

**Gen Asagiri:** Alrighty~! I'll happily await you, no matter how long that takes.

  
  
  
  
  


**[Local Sciencers]**

  
  
  


**Beloved Kohai:** @Priestess I OWE YOU MY LIFE,,,

**Priestess:** It's no problem!! I did it for them, but I'm glad you agree that they look amazing. 

**Beloved Kohai:** They  _ do _ . They also look...happier, in this. 

**Gay Robinhood:** Am I the only one who's a bit lost..? 

**Captain Ryusui:** I'm afraid I don't either?? 

**Kinrou:** I think this conversation was meant for dms, and it's not any of our places to say what it  _ is _ about except for them. 

**Beloved Kohai:** Whoops-- yeah. I meant to dm Ruri, and Kinrou is right. 

**Beloved Kohai:** I think you'll all see them tomorrow anyways. 

**being bellied:** So it's a person 👀👀

**Kinrou:** 🙂

**being bellied:** Ahah, not that it's any of my business, not at all~!! 

**Titan:** I'm glad Ruri finally had time to do  _ that  _ for them, though. They've been wanting this since I can remember. 

**Kinrou:** _ Titan. _

**Titan:** Okay!! I'll shut up!! 

**Titan:** (Translation-- Kinrou is a caring older bHdhqhjsjajqj

**Titan:** I'll be taking my leave now. 

**Titan:** Goodbye. 

**Begrudging Sneepie:** Now that we've had our daily attempted murder, I think I'll shut down the server. 

**Begrudging Sneepie:** Also, @Beloved Kohai I need to talk to you tomorrow. I think I figured out something. 

**Beloved Kohai:** Ah, but I'm taking a break..? 

**Begrudging Sneepie:** It's not science related, don't worry. I'll see you in the observatory at noon tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, yeah so Ginrou is nonbinary and Ruri made them this outfit bc they've wanted to wear smth like it since they were a kid. 
> 
> https://awkward-chrome.tumblr.com/post/189887858383/hi-have-nb-ginrous-look-haru


	5. Hyouga.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Beloved Kohai:** It's baaaaaaad!!!!

**Begrudging Sneepie:** Yeah. So we're doing a new experiment tomorrow. 

**crying:** That's cool!!!

**Kohaku:** Not really, they're  _ always _ doing experiments. 

**being bellied:** Now now, Kohaku-chan, let's not be mean! 

**being bellied:** One of those experiments did save our precious Ruri, after all. 

**being bellied:** Yeah? 

**Kohaku:** ...I guess so. 

**Beloved Kohai:** It really is cool, though!!! 

**Beloved Kohai:** It's baaaaaaad!!!!

**Himbo Supreme:** SO?!? WHAT IS IT???? I THINK  _ ALL _ OF EVERYTHING SENKUU DOES IS AMAZING!!!!!! 

**Priestess:** Ah...I'm afraid you two chiming in doesn't add to Gen-kun's point (• ▽ •;)

**being bellied:** ^^;;

**crying:** What's the experiment this time? 

**Begrudging Sneepie:** Finding a metal that's strong enough for us to form a water system that won't poison us, but also won't freeze while it's underground. 

**Kohaku:** Eh? 

**Yo Uei:** _ A sewer system _

**crying:** Senkuu Ishigami, I don't tell you I love you enough. 

**_{ being bellied:_ ** _ Everyday isn't enough…? [DELETED] } _

**being bellied:** _ SENKUU-CHAN (っ个_个)っ _

**Himbo Supreme:** SENKUUUUUUUUUU AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Nikki Hanada:** I can't even get mad at Taiju because that's how I  _ feel _ …

**Captain Ryusui:** I will fund this project with all of the money necessary. Having functioning toilets is what I desire now!! 

**Francois Nanami:** Yes, sir. 

**Begrudging Sneepie:** Calm down. We don't even know if we have enough metal to even  _ do it _ . 

**Himbo Supreme:** YOU'RE AMAZING, SENKUU

**Himbo Supreme:** WE ALL ALREADY KNEW THAT BUT

**Himbo Supreme:** _ BUT  _

**Himbo Supreme:** BEING REMINDED JUST MAKES ME APPRECIATE HOW MUCH YOU'VE DONE FOR US ALL 

**Himbo Supreme:** YOU'VE SAVED US MORE TIMES THEN I CAN COUNT OR REMEMBER!!!!!! 

**Begrudging Sneepie:** Don't take up the entire chat, big oaf. 

**Himbo Supreme:** NO!!!! 

**Begrudging Sneepie:** ...hah? 

**Himbo Supreme:** NONE OF YOUR DEFLECTING!!!! I THINK SENKUU IS AMAZING AND WILL YELL IT TO THE WORLD AS MANY TIMES AS I HAVE TO FOR YOU TO ACCEPT IT!!!!

**crying:** ME TOO!! 

**crying:** I LOVE SENKUU-KUN AND TAIJU-KUN, AND EVERYTHING THEY'VE DONE AND BEEN FOR ME! 

**Captain Ryusui:** 🍵🍵🍵

**Priestess:** _ Is it finally happening?! _

**Ruby:** I'm at the edge of my seat…

**Kinrou:** Have some respect! Let the chief reply for himself. 

**Begrudging Sneepie:** …

**Begrudging Sneepie:** I'm not a touchy feely guy. 

**Begrudging Sneepie:** I'm cold, a smartass, deflect compliments, and hate heart to hearts or letting anybody touch me. 

**Begrudging Sneepie:** But you two have always stuck by me. 

**Begrudging Sneepie:** Even if I don't say it, having you with me...makes every failure a little less frustrating. 

**Begrudging Sneepie:** So I guess I mean to say that I wouldn't be here without you two by my side.

**Begrudging Sneepie:** Our Kingdom of Science wouldn't have a flag or leader if it wasn't for you…

**Gay Robinhood:** What's going on? 

**Beloved Kohai:** GOD DAMN IT, UKYO

**Kohaku:** SHUT UP, GO AWAY!!!!

**Ruby:** _ I ALMOST WON!!!!  _

**Titan:** bUT YOU DIDN'T!! 

**Kinrou:** Now isn't the time to argue amongst yourselves! Let the chief finish what he was saying!

**Gay Robinhood:** AH 

**Priestess:** 👀

**Captain Ryusui:** 👀👀

**Ruby: 👀👀👀**

**Begrudging Sneepie:** Moment over. 🙂😙😙

**Begruding Sneepie:** Ukyo ruined it. 

**Ginrou:** _ UKYO, I HAVE A SILVER SPEAR I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE _

**Priestess:** I don't condone violence but…

**Priestess:** _ It almost happened. _

**Gay Robinhood:** WH???

**Nikki Hanada:** ...I can pretend I saw nothing. 

**Titan:** I'll be their alibi. 

**Kinrou:** WE. ARE. NOT. MURDERING. ANYONE.

**Kinrou:** _ Rules are rules _ . And murder is HEAVILY frowned upon. 🙂🙂🙂

**Ginrou:** . 

**Ginrou:** _. _

**Ginrou:** Fine. 

**being bellied:** Are Yuzuriha-chan and Taiju-chan alive..? 

**Gay Robinhood:** That's why I came here!!

**Gay Robinhood:** I seen Yuzuriha crying and got concerned before you all plotted to kill me for interrupting your attempt at ignoring the elephant in the room. 

**Captain Ryusui:** There's elephants in Japan?!? 

**Captain Ryusui:** I mean it's no big deal. 

**Captain Ryusui:** It's just...a pet I don't own, 

**Captain Ryusui:** On an unrelated note, where could I find an elephant, if I went looking?

**being bellied:** I'm afraid it's a metaphorical, Ryusui-chan.

**Priestess:** Elephant...like, from Momotaro? 

**Gay Robinhood:** wHATSYQJHDHSJSJDJJ

**Nikki Hanada:** HDHWJSJA???? 

**Yo Uei:** What kind of  _ wack ass _ Momotaro are you talking about-- 

**Captain Ryusui:** _ Francois just laughed, I'm in heaven.  _

**Begrudging Sneepie:** _ wheeze  _ I forgot about Ruri's version of Momotaro, 

**Priestess: 😕**

**being bellied:** This isn't a comment on you or your wisdom, Ruri-chan! 

**Begrudging Sneepie:** It's just…

**Captain Ryusui:** _ Well _

**Yo Uei:** Y'all are insufferable.

**Yo Uei:** Our story of Momotaro is completely different, and  _ doesn't  _ cameo a damn elephant. 

**Priestess:** 😯

**Priestess:** What  _ is _ yours about? 

**being bellied:** I'll tell you about it later~! 

**Priestess:** Thank-you!! ( ◜‿◝ ) 

**being bellied:** Anything for you. 

**Gay Robinhood:** _ DAMN IT _

**Gay Robinhood:** You did it again! 

**Gay Robinhood:** _ The elephant in the room is Hyouga!  _

**Gay Robinhood:** We need to talk about him and whether or not we should keep him locked up after he's become our ally, or if we should free him and help him learn to be better. 

**Yo Uei:** Yeah, I'm not touching that. Bye.

**crying:** I stopped crying, and if I may chime in…

**Begrudging Sneepie:** Of course. 

**crying:** I think we should help him. He helped Senkuu-kun against Ibara and Mozu, didn't he? 

**crying:** When you were trapped. And he never turned his weapon back on to us even though we locked him up. 

**crying:** He...believed in us. So he can change, can't he? 

**Gay Robinhood:** But he's also killed. He killed three of his own allies easily, and attacked Mirai which ended with Tsukasa dying to protect her. 

**Gay Robinhood:** Arguing that he could just become good is naïve. He killed people and he needs to pay for it. 

**Priestess:** But we can't just  _ use him _ like a weapon when it's convenient for us. He's a person too, and saying it's only fine for him to attack if it's for us is unfair. He isn't some  _ attack dog _ . 

**Begruding Sneepie:** We only used him because he was our last resort, we were out of options. 

**Beloved Kohai:** But isn't only using him like that wrong? 

**Beloved Kohai:** I agree with Ruri, he deserves to be treated like a human being and not some weapon no matter what he's done. 

**Nikki Hanada:** He scares me, but...it's unethical to  _ make _ him be our weapon, isn't it? 

**Nikki Hanada:** You can't say he's not allowed to be a fighter unless it's convenient for us. Either you keep him locked up and he's not allowed to fight or we let him free to train and fight on his own terms. Controlling him for our own sake is selfish.

**Gay Robinhood:** The difference is he chose to kill people, but we only had him fight because he was our joker card. We didn't  _ tell him _ to kill. 

**being bellied:** Anything can be justified if we use that argument. Even Hyouga-chan murdering his allies. "He killed them because we left him no choice. We knew about the killer gas and left him and his allies to die anyways. He  _ had _ to kill them so he'd know when it was safe." 

**crying:** That's true...

**Kinrou:** I mean no disrespect to anyone involved, but should this discussion not be between the Five Wise Generals and Priestess? 

**Sapphire:** I think so too, this is all like. Way too much to ask of us to answer for you. 

**Garnet:** We trust our Priestess to make the best decision. She's the wisest of us all.

**Begrudging Sneepie:** Alright. 

**being bellied:** I'll add Ruri-chan to the 5G server. 

  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


**[5GGC]**

  
  
  


_ [Nyasagiwi has invited Ruri to the 5GGC]  _

  
  


**Nyasagiwi:** Don't scroll up unless you want to read about Ryusui-chan's  _ very _ explicit dream about Francois, Ruri-chan. 

**Thirsty Brat:** UNCALLED FOR 

**Nyasagiwi:** (~￣³￣)~

**Nyasagiwi:** Or unless you want to see Ukyo and Chrome flirt way too obviously in front of us all-- 

**The Cat in the Hat:** They never shut up. 

**Uvula:** I see how it is, Gen. 

**Uvula:** Do you want me to tell Ruri that you also

**Uvula:** nO IS THSJQKKSKDKWKJWJJX+$+2819")¢}{`

**Uvula:** 8_(2?2

**Ruri:** H-huh? 

**Uvula:** Nothing at all, Ruri-sama. 🙂

**Ruri:** This is... _ interesting _ already. 

**Discount Senkuu:** I'm glad these guys have greeted you properly!! 

**Discount Senkuu:** Welcome to hell, Ruri. 

**Ruri:** Thank-you…? 

**Ruri:** Um, what does cat in the hat mean? 

**Thirsty Brat:** He was a terrifying deity that held everything in his hat………..

**Thirsty Brat:** Legend has it, Senkuu's fanny pack holds just as much  _ everything _ , if not more……… 

**The Cat in the Hat:** Is it impossible for any of you to let me be peaceful? For  _ one moment _ ?

**Thirsty Brat:** Nope! 

**Discount Senkuu:** Of course not!!! 

**Uvula:** Nah

**Nyasagiwi:** ^^^^ 

**The Cat in the Hat:** I hate you guys. 

**The Cat in the Hat:** But we have to remain on topic. 

**The Cat in the Hat:** We need to discuss how to handle Hyouga. 

**The Cat in the Hat:** Since Ruri and I are the ones making the actual decision, we'll watch your debate and decide which argument is more convincing. 

**Discount Senkuu:** Gen and I will argue why Hyouga should be freed, while I guess Ukyo and Ryusui argue against? 

**Uvula:** Sounds fine to me. 

  
  


**Nyasagiwi:** Hyouga-chan showed proof of being capable of not only changing himself, but he also influenced Mozu and showed him that there is more to life than power. 

**Nyasagiwi:** He trusted Senkuu-chan and never once turned his weapon to us even when the enemies were gone and we were on the Perseus. 

**Nyasagiwi:** He fought for us unquestioningly despite having every reason not to. 

**Uvula:** Even if he's changed, he's still killed five people and threatened harm to us. His power is  _ overwhelming _ , and if we decide to free him for not attempting to harm us twice after he's shown his willingness to kill, then we could easily fall into some sort of trap and get innocent people harmed.

**Uvula:** I'm a pacifist, I know the value of forgiving and improving but murder isn't something you can take lightly. 

**Thirsty Brat:** I agree. What if he were to decide he finds someone useless? Then what? He killed Tsukasa, that puts any six of us at risk if we act unfavourably in his opinion. 

**Nyasagiwi:** I'm not saying he's  _ innocent  _ by any means, but he deserves a second chance. 

**Nyasagiwi:** None of us have any right to judge him for the things he's done. 

**Nyasagiwi:** We're all young, and have done things we regret in the past that make us biased no matter how hard we try to be logical about things. 

**Nyasagiwi:** We aren't judges, or lawyers. 

**Uvula:** But we're all we have…

**Discount Senkuu:** The Five Generals. We're  _ supposed  _ to know what to do, aren't we? 

**Discount Senkuu:** We have to do it. Even if it sucks. 

**Ruri:** Or maybe you don't? 

**Nyasagiwi:** Ruri-chan? 

**The Cat in the Hat:** Please elaborate. 

**Ruri:** I'm,,, not sure if you'll think it's the best idea. 

**Ruri:** But what if we left it to the Village Elders? 

**Ruri:** They have far more experience in life than we do. But they also aren't biased like you lot are, and they aren't influenced by themselves like you.

**Ruri:** I'm sure they'd be happy to help out. 

**Ruri:** It  _ is _ a tough decision to make. 

**Ruri:** Ahh but that's only if you guys want!! It's your decision, after all. 

**Thirsty Brat:** I'll only do it if it truly isn't an issue for the elders. We wouldn't want to trouble them, after all. 

**Discount Senkuu:** Yeah, me too. But I think it'd be best too!! 

**Nyasagiwi:** It's better than going back and forth based on our own experiences. 

**Uvula:** Okay. 

**The Cat in the Hat:** Let's meet at the Lab tomorrow to discuss it before we present the elders with the issue. 

**Discount Senkuu:** Okie dokie!!!! 

**Thirsty Brat:** Aye aye, chief!!

**Uvula:** I'll send you all reminders before I sleep tonight. 

**Discount Senkuu:** Thanks, Ukyo. 

**Uvula:** Oh, and Chrome? 

**Discount Senkuu:** Yeah? 

**Uvula:** Want to meet up tonight? We can go to the meeting together tomorrow, that way. 

**Discount Senkuu:** Oh, uh. I already have plans with Titan...sorry!!! 

**Uvula:** It's fine! I just thought I'd ask. See you tomorrow^^ 

**Discount Senkuu:** Goodnight guys!!! 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


**[Local Sciencers]**

  
  
  


**Begrudging Sneepie:** We made a decision. 

**crying:** What's your decision?? 

**Nikki Hanada:** ^ 

**Francois Nanami:** ^^ 

**Yo Uei:** ^^^ 

**Ruby:** 👀👀👀

**Priestess:** Well…

**being bellied:** It's…..

**Begrudging Sneepie:** We're bringing the issue to the village elders to make. 

**Begrudging Sneepie:** Ruri made us realize that no matter what, all of us are biased and coloured by our own experiences which wouldn't make us fair judges for Hyouga. 

**Captain Ryusui:** What Senkuu said!!! 

**Kinrou:** That's, surprisingly, an honourable decison. 

**Kinrou:** I commend you. You're our Priestess and Five Wise Generals for a reason. 

**Beloved Kohai:** "surprisingly" >:o Are you saying we aren't  _ usually _ honourable??? 

**Kinrou:** …

**Kinrou:** No comment. 

**Kohaku:** NEE-SAN IS  _ VERY _ HONOURABLE!!!!

**Beloved Kohai:** EXCUSE YOU, KINROU 

**Priestess:** Ah, Kohaku!! It's okay! 

**Beloved Kohai:** I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I AM  _ VERY _ HONOURABLE!!! 

**Titan:** Pft, ya. I'm sure Ginrou can vouch for that, huh? 

**Captain Ryusui:** I object too!!! I'm the richest and, daresay,  _ most _ honourable man in the world! 

**being bellied:** And how did you get all that money, Ryu~sui~-chan~? 

**Captain Ryusui:** _ I thought you loved me, _

**being bellied:** I'm just stirring the pot;) 

**Ruby:** And  _ this  _ is why only one of the Five Generals is truly honourable!!! 

**Gay Robinhood:** It's me.

**Begrudging Sneepie:** It's me 

**Gay Robinhood:** . 

**Begrudging Sneepie:** 🙂🙂🙂

**Gay Robinhood:** And that's my cue to go. 

**Gay Robinhood:** Bye!!! 

**Kohaku:** NO, RURI-NEE, IT  _ ISN'T  _ FINE. YOU ARE VERY HONOURABLE!!!

**Kohaku:** TELL ME ONE DISHONOURABLE THING ABOUT HER, KINROU

**Kohaku:** _ I'LL WAIT _

**Kinrou:** I have regrets.

**Titan:** Pffffttttt

**Titan:** You dug your grave, now lie in it. 

**Kohaku:** 🙂🙂🙂🙂🙂🙂🙂🙂

**Kinrou:** fear.png 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


**Titan > Ukyo Saionji**

  
  
  


**Ukyo Saionji:** Hey, I can't get ahold of Chrome, so can you remind him about the meeting tomorrow? 

**Ukyo Saionji:** It's very important, so none of us can afford to be late. 

**Titan:** Uh okay?? But if  _ you _ can't get ahold of him, I probably won't be able to either. 

**Ukyo Saionji:** It's fine if you can't right now! 

**Ukyo Saionji:** Just remind him when you meet up. 

**Titan:** .

**Titan:** I'm not seeing Chrome tonight, though. 

**Titan:** Sorry? 

**Ukyo Saionji:** Oh. He told me you had plans tonight, it must just be a mix up or something though haha. 

**Ukyo Saionji:** I'm sure he'll see my texts…

**Titan:** Yeah. Yeah, he probably will. 

**Ukyo Saionji:** I'm sorry for bothering you^^; 

**Titan:** It's fine. You're not the one I'm annoyed at, don't worry. 

**Ukyo Saionji:** Okay😊

**Ukyo Saionji:** Well...goodnight!! 

**Titan:** Night.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


**Chrome > Titan **

  
  
  


**Titan:** Keep me out of your mess. 

**Titan:** I have half a mind to just tell  _ them  _ everything.

**Titan:** You're lucky I don't want to see them hurt, or I would. 

**Titan:** Just sort this shit out before you get yourself punched in the face.

**Titan:** I really used to think you were a nice kid, you know? Even with all of your sorcery. 

**Titan:** But you've made all the wrong decisions lately, and I don't care for it or you.

**Titan:** Enjoy your  _ date _ , I guess. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!!! Hyouga and Homura are [REDACTED]

**Author's Note:**

> Join the DCST discord !! 
> 
> https://discord.gg/8mx9Z9U


End file.
